


The Alpha and The Luna

by stellamarina



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, with appearances by other kpop idols
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamarina/pseuds/stellamarina
Summary: Sheila's life wasn't envious at all.To start off, she was becoming an adult.She's also part wolf.She has a troubling past that kept haunting her. She needed to do something about that.Lastly, her life was going to change drastically because of a stupid meeting and a chance encounter with one of the most  famous (and most feared) Alphas in the country.Nope. Definitely not envious.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *okay, that summary is bad. Forgive me, I wasn't sure what to put :D*
> 
> First story on AO3!!! I admit, I was a bit nervous putting this up since bias x original character fanfics aren't as popular as ship fics.
> 
> But I had to get my story out there.
> 
> So for those of you who were (or are) intrigued and are willing to stick around to see how this story unfolds, thank you. I'll definitely do my best :)

_Blood. There was blood everywhere._

_Smeared on the tree trunks. Pooling on the damp earth. Dripping from the leaves. Its stench hanging in the air._

_A few feet away, a man was lying limp. Fingers twitching. Life being drained away from his mangled corpse as the seconds tick by. His eyes were beginning to cloud as his soul escaped his body._

_And standing near him were two children, barely the age of fifteen, mouths open in silent screams. The female crumpled to the ground at the sight. The male sprinted across, bravely checking on the man who was drowning in his own blood. With two trembling hands, he applied pressure on the man’s neck as he was taught. Sadly, it could only do so much as half of the wounded man’s throat was already ripped apart._

_Mustering every ounce of the strength he had left, the man grabbed the boy’s wrists. Squeezing, he looked the boy in the eyes, and croaked a single word before his grip on the boy’s arms slackened._

_“Run.”_

_“Dad, no.” The boy responded._

_The female managed to stand up and walked a few paces past the father and son._

_To another corpse._

_She wailed as she hugged the lifeless body, effectively staining her pyjamas in blood. She screamed Papa over and over again as she ran her hands over his face and torso. The boy looked at his father one last time before he looked her way._

_His heart pained at losing his father. But it ached even more seeing his best friend fall apart after losing hers too._

_Not long after, he felt the earth around them vibrate. He glanced in every direction._

_They were coming._

_Abandoning his father’s body, he scurried to his friend who was still crying in despair. He tried his best to pry her away from the dead body but she was persistent. Her grip on her father was strong. She would not let go and leave him here. She didn’t think it was fair. He didn’t deserve to die like this, she kept thinking._

_“Listen!” The boy bellowed as he locked both his arms on the girl’s flailing body. She calmed down for a moment, her screams minimizing into quiet sobs._

_She could hear them too. The thunderous footsteps. There were more of them. And they were headed this way._

_“We have to go. They’ll come for us.” the boy instructed to his friend. They had stood up, and he took the liberty on surveying the fastest route to the only hiding place he knew._

_“B-but. What about them? Papa?! We can’t leave them like this!” the girl responded in between gasps._

_“We have no choice! We have to survive! And we have to run now!” the boy exclaimed, tugging his friend’s hand to the direction he had picked._

_She simply nodded and wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek, her father’s blood from her hands leaving a stripe._

_With one last glance at their fathers’ bodies, the boy finally allowed himself to release a tear. He wiped it away as well, also leaving a streak of blood that matched his best friend’s._

_“We’ll come back for you. And we’ll avenge you. I promise.” the boy said under his breath._

_The girl squeezed his hand in silent agreement as they ran away at light speed into the dark abyss of the woods._


	2. Sheila

“The east perimeter looks secure. No traces of entry. No unusual scents either.” A scruffy looking Seokmin said as he emerged from the thick bushes.

“Same for the west side. Although there were a few stray deer. I almost pounced on one too.” Mingyu smirked, his canines glinting as the sunlight hit his face.

Minghao appeared beside him and smacked him at the back of the head. Mingyu yelped, mainly due to surprise rather than pain. “Idiot. You’re on duty. No time to hunt now.”

“You think I don’t know that? I’m not stupid, you know.” the taller Mingyu grumbled under his breath. His height didn’t match his attitude. He seemed more like a child rather than an “almost adult” as he liked to phrase it.

Minghao was about to make a remark when Sheila appeared from the north end, the path where they started. “That’s enough, you two.”

“Yes, beta.” the two bickering friends snapped and stood erect at their beta’s words.

Sheila took note of this and snickered, “Relax. You know you two don’t always have to take me seriously. Save it for the alpha.”

At her words, Minghao and Mingyu’s shoulders loosened and their faces broke into big grins. Seokmin chuckled as well as he slung his arms over his two friends’ shoulders. “Come on, Sheila. You’ve had that beta aura around you for quite a while. We can’t help but react that way when you give commands.”

Sheila sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, forgetting that she had it tied. In frustration, she yanked her hair tie and shook her long, brown hair. “Well, I’m still not used to it. I don’t do it on purpose.”

“Sure, ya don’t.” Minghao teased and the three of them suppressed their laughters.

Weekly perimeter checks were always a riot with this bunch.

Mingyu turned to Seokmin, “What’re we having for lunch?”

“I was thinking burgers. Sound good?” Seokmin said as he rubbed his hands together. He was in the mood for meat and knowing his two friends, they would be too.

“Thought we were having pizza today?” Minghao asked as he readied himself for the travel back home.

“Burgers are better.” Mingyu huffed.

“But I was expecting pizza.” Minghao retorted, his voice growing a little louder.

“Well, too bad. You’re not getting any today.” Mingyu stuck his tongue out at his friend.

“Ya, what’s that for?!” Minghao was about to charge at Mingyu to give him another (slightly more painful) slap in the head.

Seokmin stepped in between the two. This was his usual role, mediator whenever the other two fought. “Okay, now let’s calm down.”

Sheila stared at the ruckus and shook her head. Hard to believe they were all the same age with the petty arguments the males have been having all morning.

Her phone buzzed in the pocket of her running shorts. Taking out, she huffed as she opened her messages app.

 _Are you done yet? I’m already here._ the text read.

“Hey uh, you guys head back to the grounds on your own. Got a detour to go to.” Sheila said as naturally as she could as she tucked her phone back in her shorts.

Her three companions quieted down and looked at her. Minghao was about to ask, but Seokmin swatted his arm subtly, a silent instruction.

_Don’t ask._

The three simply nodded a goodbye as they ran (and pushed each other) to the entrance of the north path, where Sheila came from, the one leading back home. They hollered and howled as they shifted.

 _Finally alone,_ Sheila thought as she shifted to her wolf form as well and sprinted south. 

* * *

 

Being a wolf was tough on the twenty one year old. Being a beta wolf made her life even tougher.

Sheila became beta at a young age, one of the youngest the pack has had. At fifteen, she had been chosen to become the right hand man of the new alpha. Or well in this case, right hand woman.

The age was negligible. The real issue was the sex. While it’s a rare, almost unheard of occurrence for a female to take the position, her alpha’s word was final.

 _“Sheila will be my beta. There’s no one else I trust more than her.”_ said her alpha during the Appointing ceremony.

She was astounded like the rest of the pack. The first female beta of the Hurricane pack. Despite there being objections and suggestions to just hold a battle among the eligible wolves in the pack, the alpha stood his ground. He would not listen to anyone and his declaration was final.

The burden was not lost on Sheila. She knew she had to perform well as the second-in-command. She had to prove her numerous detractors in the pack wrong. Save for a few mishaps during her first year as beta (most of them involving rogue wolves, but that’s a different story), she adapted pretty quickly. On several occasions, she was left in charge of the pack while the alpha was away for business. Fortunately, nothing bad ever occurred while she was the temporary leader.

She developed the beta aura in no time and gained respect from the members of the pack, now regarded as the one of the best betas in the country.

Much to her alpha’s relief.

Looks like the alpha’s trust on his best friend was not misplaced.

* * *

 

Sheila had picked up the pace and pushed her wolf body to the fullest, running as fast as she could, for two reasons:

First reason: it felt good to whiz pass the forest again. The damp soil getting in between the cracks of her paws. The leaves rustling and tickling her silver-gray fur as she brushed past them. The wind on her face as she sped up. It had been too long since she had this much freedom to run. She wanted to take advantage of it.

Second reason: she could feel the annoyance of her alpha through their mind link. He’s been waiting long.

Sheila chuckled in her head, hoping that her alpha can hear her.

 She slowed as she passed by the fallen elm tree, the landmark of their meeting place. If she would just peek over, she could see her alpha’s human form standing a few feet away, arms on his waist as he whistled random pop songs.

 Sheila shifted back as quickly as she could, trying her best to ignore the pain as her bones melded together. She changed into the clothes she brought along. As soon as she appeared from behind the fallen tree trunk, the alpha’s demeanor changed.

His arms were now crossed over his puffed chest. His face had a deadpan expression. He was beginning to build his alpha aura. He seemed mad.

He definitely looked like the typical alpha. Tall with a muscular build. He wore simple clothes but the vibe he was giving off was anything but ordinary. Confident. Commanding. Very dominant. Anyone below him who would stand within his proximity would bow down at his strong aura.

Except for Sheila.

She skipped toward him unfazed by the rage filled atmosphere her alpha was setting. She noticed and did nothing but smile as she approached.

“Why are you so late?!” the alpha screamed at her. The birds in the nearby trees were disturbed by his voice and they flew away. His voice boomed, almost shaking the fallen leaves scattered around them.

Sheila almost flinched. Almost.

She decided to play along.

With her head bowed, she responded “I was merely making sure your country was safe, alpha.” She couldn’t help but giggle at the end of her statement.

That triggered him.

The alpha was back to his former self, his shoulders loose and posture relaxed. He rolled his eyes at his beta’s response and threw his hands in the air.

“Aw come on. Do I really not affect you?” He said exasperatedly.

Sheila shook her head, suppressing a laugh. Her alpha’s antics were definitely cute. “You do. But not when we’re alone. I still show respect when others are around.”

The alpha laughed as he scooped up his bag which he hung on a nearby tree branch. “I should have expected that.” He said. He extended a hand at his beta. The latter took it and gave him a squeeze.

“Besides, we’re not an alpha and beta right now. We’re a son and a daughter. We’re Soonyoung and Sheila.” the beta said as they made their way into the wood. 

* * *

 

“You brought booze with you?” Sheila asked as they sat down.

Alpha Soonyoung removed the contents of his backpack. Four bottles of beer which were already sweating, and two small bouquets of white lilies.

“We’re all adults here, aren’t we?” Soonyoung said, flashing a cheeky grin to his friend. He handed her a bouquet and a bottle before standing up.

Sheila sat with her legs curled beneath her as she watched Soonyoung approach two short planks of wood that were sticking out from the forest floor in the small clearing they were in. It was a little past ten in the morning and the day was beginning to grow hotter. Sheila contemplated on drinking the alcohol in her hands. The cool exterior of the bottle was inviting. But she wasn’t sure. It would be her first time.

Soonyoung knelt down in front of one of the planks and laid the bouquet in front of it. He stared at the assortment of flowers for a while before deciding to pop the cap of the bottle he was holding open. He drank heartily and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He glanced over to Sheila who was still seated in the shade a few paces away.

That was her cue to stand and bring over the rest of the beer and the other bouquet. She stood next to Soonyoung, in front of the other wooden plank. She plopped down in front of it and gingerly laid the flowers so that it would lean on the plank. When she got closer, she realized the wood was already wearing and weeds had begun to grow at its base, spiraling and covering most of the bottom half. She pulled her claws out to rake most of the annoying growth away. She did the same to the wood Soonyoung was looming over.

“There. Almost good as new.” She said under her breath.

“Here.” Soonyoung appeared at her side holding out an open bottle of beer. He sat down as well.

Sheila hesitated but took the bottle anyway. She clinked it with Soonyoung’s and chugged the drink.

The burn and taste of the alcohol was unfamiliar and surprising. She winced as the tangy aftertaste lingered in her mouth.

She looked over at Soonyoung who was looking at her expectantly, “So, how’d you like your first shot of beer?”

“Do all beer taste like this?”

Soonyoung nodded as he drank some more. His bottle was almost half empty.

“I’m not sure I like it.”

Soonyoung clicked his tongue and shook his head. He patted his best friend’s head, “My my this young wolf has a lot to learn eh?”

Sheila swatted his hand away. The alpha merely laughed in response. “Don’t be so condescending.”

“Hey now, I’m only kidding.” The male said as he scooted over closer to his friend. He snaked the hand that wasn’t holding the beer into Sheila’s free one. In return, Sheila leaned her head on Soonyoung’s shoulder.

They sat like this for a while, staring at the weathering pieces of wood that jutted from the Earth. It seemed taller back then, Sheila thought. She could remember herself being only a few inches taller that these planks. Now there was a few feet of difference. The years have flown by but the memories were still fresh in her mind.

She almost started recalling when she felt Soonyoung freeze beside her.

“No. Don’t. I don’t want to remember.” He whispered.

Sheila looked up at her friend and saw the pained expression on his face. His eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows furrowed. His normally tanned skin was flushed.

“Right. Mind link. I’m sorry, I forgot.” She said. She was busy delving into her thoughts that she forgot she had an audience to them too.

Alphas had the ability to read and perceive his subordinates’ thoughts. It was a convenience, for example if orders needed to be delivered quickly. The stronger and more solid the relationship the alpha had with the sub, the clearer and more open the mindlink was.

For Soonyoung and Sheila, it was like they were sharing one mind. Most especially in this close of a proximity, his thoughts were hers. Hers were his. In truth, they didn’t need the link in order to know what the other was thinking. Being best friends for so long, one could predict the actions and thought processes of the other.

Sheila did her best to tuck away the images in the back of her mind. For good measure, she shut her link off with Soonyoung temporarily. It felt like a thick wall of lead built in between their consciousnesses.

As comfortable as they were, Soonyoung wriggled his way out of their position. He sat up straight and tipped the remaining beer in his bottle, spraying it over the earth in front of one of the wooden planks. They both were here for a reason. Might as well get it over with.

“Hi dad.” He greeted as he emptied the contents and threw the bottle aside. “You might have missed the beer. Thought I’d bring you some.”

“Soonyoung just taught me how to drink, Papa. I hope you’re not mad.” Sheila followed up, as she too poured some of her beer onto the other plank. “Here’s a simple peace offering.”

“Hey, I think your dad would approve of this. No one better to introduce you to the amazing world of alcohol than your best friend, right?” He nudged Sheila with his elbow.

“I guess. Still not sure what the fuss is about though.” Sheila decided to drain all of the beer in her bottle onto her father’s grave. “This stuff tastes nasty.”

They fell silent for a while, alone with their own thoughts as Sheila still had her link with her alpha shut off.

It had been six years since the incident. On the same date for six years, the two best friends have visited the makeshift headstones they have put up in memory of their fallen fathers. The former alpha and beta of the Hurricane pack. They were slain and left here to die. Sheila and Soonyoung were there to witness it. After fleeing and hiding from their pursuers in a nearby cave that was nearly impossible to find, they returned to this spot to give their dads a proper send off. They weren’t able to. The bodies had disappeared when they returned.

That early morning, still in their bloodstained and tattered nightwear, they gathered two big chunks of wood from the fallen tree, another casualty of the battle that had taken place in the area. They had struck the ground where their fathers had laid and decided to mark the area as their official and final resting places.

Of course, no one else knew about this. Only the son and the daughter.

“I didn’t bring beer just to get drunk. Although that’ll never happen.” Soonyoung had said to no one in particular. He could have been addressing his beta or the simple graves they have built for their fathers.

“We’re here to celebrate.”

Sheila turned to look at her alpha. He had a mischievous grin on his face. That didn’t seem good.

“What are you talking about?” She asked as she stretched out her legs that were almost falling asleep.

“There’s a development.” Soonyoung was buzzing with excitement. Either it was an effect of the alcohol he drank or the big news he had to share.

“On what?” Sheila was starting to share his enthusiasm. She leapt to her feet and looked down at Soonyoung who grinned from ear to ear.

“I’ll tell you on the walk back.” he collected the beer bottles, both the empty and unopened ones and stowed them away in his backpack.

“Six years. We’re finally going to avenge you. I’m sorry it took so long.” Soonyoung addressed both graves and walked to the fallen tree trunk. He jumped over it with such ease, like he weighed nothing. The bottles in his bag jingled and clinked.

Sheila, still confused as to what was going on, stood in silence as she stared at her alpha who was now walking on the path back home.

“You coming or what?” Soonyoung called out.

Blinking, Sheila gave a quick glance at the graves. She kissed her palm and placed it softly against each of the markers.

“I love you. Both of you.” She whispered as she ran to catch up with Soonyoung.

* * *

 

“A meeting?” Sheila opened the refrigerator door in Soonyoung’s kitchen and grabbed a jug of water. The cool and crisp taste of the drink soothed her parched throat. She’s only had a sip of beer and no other fluids in her system since this morning. All the running she did left her thirsty.

Sheila had just returned from her own home after taking a quick shower and changing into more decent clothing. The words Soonyoung had mentioned on their way back to the grounds bounced around her head.

_"Something big is happening.”_

_“We’ll finally avenge them.”_

_“I’ll tell you at home, I swear!”_

No matter how much Sheila pressed, Soonyoung wouldn’t give the information up. So after a good cold shower, she rushed to the alpha house to get answers.

All she got was “I’m going to a meeting.”

“Yes, a meeting.” The alpha called out from the living room. He just got out from his shower too, his still wet hair dripping on his shoulders. He appeared in the kitchen to his beta fuming with impatience.

“Well? Is that it?” Sheila suddenly yelled at him.

The alpha jumped at her tone. It might have been a bad idea to have her worked up over nothing. Luckily, Soonyoung had a follow up.

“You know that monthly meeting the alphas hold?” He said.

“Yeah? What about?” Sheila asked, crossing her arms over her chest. She squinted at him. This better be good, she thought.

Fearing that someone might overhear, Soonyoung tapped his temple, signalling that he wanted to communicate via mind link. Sheila rolled her eyes and nodded.

After making sure his other subordinates weren’t connected to the link, he continued.

_The next meeting’s a few days away._

_Yeah I know that._

_An agenda was added._

_What agenda?_

Soonyoung paused as he glanced from left to right, making sure they were alone. He approached the kitchen counter Sheila was leaning on.

_There’s a new alpha in town. And he has an update on the situation._

The beta wolf’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Wha-”

Soonyoung quickly held a finger to his lips, shushing her. He tapped his temple again.

_Alpha Seungcheol called me last night to inform me of the news. He told me this new alpha had evidence to substantiate the claims that have been circling the packs for months._

_Seriously?_

_Yes. Because of that, I want you to come along to the meeting._

Sheila’s eyebrows shot up at Soonyoung’s last statement.

_What? Why? I don’t have business there._

_Yes you do. You have every right to know. I’ve already consulted with the other alphas. It isn’t an issue if you’re there._

“I-I still don’t know.” Sheila stammered. She wasn’t expecting this.

Evidence? To prove the rumors about _them_? This was huge. But still, she wasn’t comfortable in meddling with business that was strictly for the alphas. This was their territory, and a lowly beta like herself didn’t belong there.

It made her feel better that Soonyoung deemed that she belonged to the meeting. Although she still wasn’t 100% sure.

“You can just tell me when you get back.” She suggested.

The alpha shook his head. Sheila needed convincing. He hated to do this, but his alpha side had to come through to make her come with him.

Sheila blinked rapidly as she saw Soonyoung change from his cheerful best friend to the leering and frightening alpha of the Hurricane pack. He seemed to grow a few feet taller. His shoulders broadened and his posture was erect. His alpha vibe was coming out.

Sheila had lied earlier in the forest.

When it came to pack hierarchy, no amount of friendship could change the way you’d respond to your superior.

Sheila couldn’t look Soonyoung in the eye. Almost unwillingly, she uncrossed her arms and placed them at her back. Her head hung low and she stared at the tiled flooring. She couldn’t help but bow before the alpha. She could hear Soonyoung’s wolf growling through their mind link. The wolf within her stirred as she howled in her mind, submitting to her alpha’s demand.

“You will come with me. That’s an order.” Soonyoung declared, his voice harsh and deep.

“Yes alpha.” was Sheila’s automatic response.

“And you said I couldn’t affect you.” Soonyoung smirked.

Mingyu, Minghao, and Seokmin’s timing couldn’t be any more perfect as they barged into their alpha’s kitchen from the back door. They’re immediately sucked into Soonyoung’s alpha atmosphere. Being lower subordinates than Sheila, their wolves bowed almost immediately.

“Ah, right on cue.” Soonyoung remarked. He crossed his arms and eased up on being an alpha. He didn’t like seeing Sheila submit that way. But if it was the only way for her to go to the meeting, he didn’t regret it.

He turned to his three subordinates who were standing awkwardly at the door, “How does being in charge for a few days sound?”


End file.
